Falling Into Darkness
by Anime-is-me-23
Summary: Aubree is in a coma that she might not get out of, how will her father handle this situation? Little dark. Not good with summaries so just come on in c:.


**Falling Into Darkness**

**A.i.m: Hello you wonderful people, tis me again c: prooobably not going to continue my other story Who Are You **_**Really?**_** due to major writters block and stuff.**

**Yami: So she's posting work she did for her HOPE class cause why not?**

**A.i.m: I mean I have ideas but I don't like them that much for the story. But anyways, this story is 100% MINE, i own all rights to this. Well, I shall see you beautiful people at the bottom :D!**

_ Darkness, it welcomes me. Sheilds me from the horrors of this cruel world I live in, giveing me bitter sweet hope that everything will be okay. One should not stay in the darkness for long, for then you become the darkness. You start to sink into insanity, where there is no hope of leaving. You start to dissapear into the shadowy tendrils of the night as your mind and soul are being consumed. Only in your last moments you realize what has become of you as you scream in terror. You plead and wail for a way out, having only silence reply to you. You try to run, but your body is numb and cold. You remember what you once were, you were happy, free, and full of life. Look at what you have become. A __**monster**__, now just a shell of what you once were. Your life fades away into nothing, the darkness whispering to you, its shadowy tendrils surround you once more, pulling you futher into darkness. It says, __**"You are nothing, you are a disgrace. No one will remember you, Aubree,such a plain person. Everyone thought of you as a pain, no one liked you."**__ Tears are streaming down your face as you scream at the voice, denying everything as it repeats those cruel words, over and over. You feel as if hours pass by when in reality only seconds have. You start to actually beleive in the words that cruel voice is saying. You start to mumble them and you stop struggling. You welcome the darkness once again, as you completely dissapear from existence. You are happy, happy that you have finnaly found a way to escape. Happy that you will no longer be a burden. You are laughing, you don't know why but youcan't stop. A cruel cackle escapes your lips as you fall limp. Everything then becomes silent as your lifeless body is absorbed into the shadowy tendrils that are grasping it, feeding the darkness. The darkness that is now going to search for a new victim._

I am pacing around the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to finally to call me in to see my daughter. I don't know what really happened because I was at work. Being a single dad has been hard, but we manage to get through. Ever since her mother ran off with another guy, she hasn't been the same person. But who would expect her to be he same after that? Well, it have been a month since she was put into a coma and I still don't know what happen, and I feel like I never will. I just want my little girl to be okay. Just then the doctor walked into the room, calling me over. "Yes doctor? What is it? Is my little girl okay?!" I said with tears in my eyes. "I think you should come with me Mr. Smith." He said, beckoning me to follow. I rushed after him as we reached my daughters room, I quickly opened the door and walked towards my daughters bed, grabing her hand, "What's wrong? Is she ever going to be okay doctor?" I asked, my voice cracking. He had a sad look in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Mr. Smith, but I fear that she will never wake up, we have done all we can. I'm sorry. I will leave you two alone." the doctor said sadly as we walked out of the room. I couldn't believe what was happening. I touched my daughters face, hoping that her eyes would open and that she would smile at me once more. Just to hear her voice, to hear he call me daddy again. I started sobbing into the hospital bed where my daughter laid, all hope lost. He just stayed there for hours, just staring at the wall.

A loud, long beep woke him up from his trance. He looked up at the heart moniter, she was gone... Doctors and nurses rushed back into the room, trying to bring her back. They failed. She's gone. She's _dead_. They pulled the poor man away, tears just flowing down his face,

"No... NO! THIS CAN'T BE! AUBREE DON'T DO THIS!" he screamed in a broken voice.

They forced him at the room, him trying to push this way back to the room,

"You can't be in there Mr. Smith! The doctors tried their best and you have to control yourself!" the nurse told him.

He didn't listen. He screamed and hit the walls, still sobbing, " I can't lose anyone else! She's my little girl..." he wailed.

The nurse took him out of the hospital, "You can't be in the Mr. Smith, go home please and come back in a couple days so we can discuss this, we will try to call you in the morning." she said.

He slowly nodded and walked to his car. His eyes red and puffy due to all his crying, his eyes looking lifeless. He got in this car and drove away. He drived home in silence, he felt like he was dying inside. His little girl, his own flesh and blood, she was gone. He pulled up to his drive way, stepping out of the car and into his house. He went straight to his bedroom, curling up on the bed and sobbing his eyes out. He eventually cried himself to sleep. In the morning he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up. He just stood there in the warm water, thinking of the strage dream he had...

_He was in an empty white room, it was so quiet. He walked around the room, looking for something. Suddenly a dark shadow swirled around him, wrapping its tendrils around him. He didn't flinch, he didn't pull away. He __**embraced**__ it. He closed his eyes as he felt his body hit the ground. He let himself be pulled into the darkness, finally being at peice._

Then he woke up.

He got out of the shower, wrapping a down around his waist and looked into the mirror. He was a mess. He fixed himself and went to go dress himself. He went to go check his phone, he checked his voice mail and it turns out the hospital wanted to see him as soon as possible. He walked out the door and into his car, not bothering to get breakfast. As he was driving to the hospital he spaced out. He never noticed his car spinning out of control. He never noticed that his body was impaled but burning metal. He never noticed that he fell limp on the ground. All he thought of was that he would be seeing his little Aubree soon. He just laid in a puddle of his own blood, cold, lifeless. The sound of screams surrounding the area as they put his body bag. Turns out, nothing was ever going to be okay. Nothing was ever fixed, and can never be fixed. This was the end of them, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

**A.i.m: Damn that was depressing, I almost cried writting this.**

**Yami: If you're wondering how this could possible be an assignment for **_**P.E.,**_** then you are on the same boat as us.**

**A.i.m: Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writting this, comments help me out more than you can think!**

**Yami: And ideas are much appreciated!**

**A.i.m: That's right! If you want to do a co-op story just pm me, or if you need a buddy to talk tooooo~ c:**

**Yami: See you next time!**

**A.i.m: Good bye my lovelys and until next time :D!**


End file.
